Uri Story (DaeJae)
by daejaepabbo
Summary: Tentang Si manis Youngjae, si Pangeran Cantik Kim Himchan, sang Preman Sekolah Bang Yongguk, sang Cassanova gila makan Jung Daehyun, si absurd namun sangat pengertian Moon Jongup, dan si polos namun brilian Choi Junhong. Lets Check it Out ! dont forget to RnR guys !
1. Chapter 1

_'Kapan kau akan menjadi dewasa eoh? Kau selalu lupa menaruh sesuatu yang akan kau butuhkan besok ckck belajarlah mengingat hal-hal kecil Youngjae –ah' / 'apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau sakit?/ 'Kau ! berani-beraninya mengusik kenyamananku tak akan ku jamin kau akan betah dikelas ini! Camkkan itu bocah pesek!'_

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)

 **Other Cast**

Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan (BangHim) , Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong aka. Zelo (JongLo) , Yoo Youngwon ,cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning !**

Boy x Boy, Typo everywhere, author newbie, bahasa ga jelas, bahasa susah dimengerti, so mohon kritik dan saran kalian dikolom Review. Oke Check it Out ! Hope you all like this story !

Sinar matahari telah menerpa seorang namja yang masih asik didalam mimpi indahnya, sampai suatu suara yang membangunkannya, "Yoo Youngjae bangun ! kau mau terlambat dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah hah?!" omel Youngwon, hyung dari namja yang akrab dipanggil Youngjae itu. "Nnggg .. hyung sebentar 5 menit lagi nee?" pinta sang dongsaeng sembari menarik kembali selimut yang dipakainya. "Yakk ! 5 menit 5 menit kau tahu tidak aku sudah membangunkanmu lebih dari 20 menit yang lalu dan kau Yoo Youngjae cepat bangun atau kau tidak akan ku antar ke sekolah hari ini titik !" bentak Youngwon keluar dari kamar Youngjae diiringi suara debuman keras dari pintu yang ditutup Youngwon tadi yang akhirnya mengagetkan Youngjae dan terpaksa ia meninggalkan kasur yang empuk itu. "Hyung tunggu aku !" teriak Youngjae dari kamar ketika mendengar suara deruman mobil sang Hyung. "Cepatlah Jae –ah hyung sudah hampir telat berangkat kerja, kau tidak usah sarapan dulu hari ini, Hyung sudah menyiapkanmu bekal diatas meja makan" teriak Youngwon dari depan pintu kamar Youngjae yang masih tertutup rapi. Youngjae pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, tak memakan waktu lama untuknya mandi sekitar 10 menit Youngjae sudah keluar kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam baru khas sekolah barunya. "Aisshh dimana aku meletakkannya ya? Bisa gawat nih oleh kakak kelas kalau sampai tidak ada" ucap Youngjae disela-sela kebingungannya. "Hyung ! Youngwon hyung, hyung lihat nametag yang ku taruh diatas meja belajarku tidak, kemarin ku taruh disini sepulang dari rumah Halmeoni." Tanya Youngjae kepada Youngwon yang dibalas gelengan kecil dari arah ruang tamu. "Hyung aku serius, aku tidak bercanda kali ini, aarrgh mana sudah jam segini." Ucap Youngjae frustasi sambil masih berputar-putar tidak jelas mencari sang nametag yang hilang entah kemana. _'entah jadi apa aku nanti jika dihukum kaka senior, lindungi aku tuhan dari kejahatan kakak senior yang ingin membully ku'_ mohon Youngjae dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata saat kan memakai sepatu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh bocah kecil? Kau mencari ini?" Tanya Youngwon sambil menunjukan nametag Youngjae yang sedang menggantung indah dileher pemuda dewasa tersebut. "Hyuuunggg ! kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau nametag itu bersamamu ! yasudah berikan sini padaku" pinta Youngjae sambil menyodorkan tangannya kedepan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ini, kemarin sepulang dari rumah Halmeoni kau tidak menaruh itu dimeja belajarmu pabbo, kau menaruhnya dimeja kerjaku dikamar" terang sang kakak sambil mengasak surai hitam sang adik. "Kapan kau akan menjadi dewasa eoh? Kau selalu lupa menaruh sesuatu yang akan kau butuhkan besok ckck belajarlah mengingat hal-hal kecil Youngjae –ah" nasihat Youngwon ketika mereka sudah berada dimobil. "Ne hyung mianhae, aku akan belajar agar selalu mengingat hala-hal yang paling terkecil sekali pun" ucap Youngjae semangat dengan wajah yang berbinar sembari mengepalkan tangannya keatas. "Baiklah, kupegang janjimu Yoo Youngjae" balas Youngwon sembari menginjak pedal gas mobil, bersiap mengantar Youngjae lalu bekerja.

"Jae –ah sepertinya nanti kau harus pulang sendiri, hung tidak bisa menjemputmu karna banyak client yang sudah menunggu, mian Youngjae –ah akhir-akhir ini hyung sibuk dan hanya ada sedikit waktu untuk bersamamu" ucap sang Youngwon dengan perasaan penuh bersalah kepada sang adik. "Baik hyung tak apa, aku kan sudah besar, jaga kesehatan mu hyung dan jangan lupa makan siang nanti, aku akan langsung kesekolah hyung. Jja hati-hati ne" Youngjae berucap setengah teriak karna mobil sang kakak yang sudah menjauh. _'hhmm, Matoki Vocational High School, berikan aku kemudahan dalam belajar disekolah ini ya Tuhan dan berikanlah aku banyak teman yang peduli akan keberadaan ku'_ doa Youngjae dalam hati sambil memantapkan jalannya menuju lapangan utama sekolah. Youngjae pun berbaris dibarisan namja bagian belakang , ketika upacara akan dimulai tiba-tiba ada seorang murid menerobos masuk salah satu barisan namja yang Youngjae yakini ia adalah seorang siswa yang telat. _'dasar namja pabbo, sudah tau sekolah disiplin udah kayak militer malah datang terlambat ck'_ Youngjae pun terlepas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata seperti orang yang sedang pusing padahal mah ia sedang memikirkan namja yang datang terlambat tadi. "apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya salah seorang siswa yang berada dibelakang Youngjae sambil menepuk bahu kanan Youngjae, khawatir. "Aa tidak, nan gwenchana" balas Youngjae disertai senyum manis menghiasi wajah kecilnya. "Ah baguslah kalau begitu. Ohiya perkenalkan aku Kim Himchan panggil saja Himchan murid baru dari ShiShi Junior High School" Himchan memulai perkenalan dengan Youngjae sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, Youngjae pun membalas uluran tangan hangat Himchan "Aku Yoo Youngjae dari Joko Junior High School ah panggil saja Youngjae, Youngi atau Jaejae sesukamu" ucap Youngjae disertai kekehan dari keduanya. "Ekhem maaf para murid baru saya tahu kalian dalam proses bersosialisasi tetapi saya juga disini sedang berbicara tentang visi dan misi dari sekolah ini, dapatkah aku mendapatkan perhatian kalian sebentar saja!?" bentak atau mungkin omelan dari sang Kepala Sekolah kepada seluruh siswa baru Matoki Vocational High School. Youngjae dan Himchan pun langung diam dan meluruskan tubuh mereka menghadap kedepan jika tak ingin dijemur ditengah lapangan atau mungkin hukuman lainnya.

"Youngjae –ah aku tak percaya ternyata kita satu kelas dan kau juga ternyata memilih jurusan yang sama denganku, ayo kita duduk bersama" ajak Himchan ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Ya, Himchan dan Youngjae berada dikelas music atau kelas seni dimana didalamnya ada pelajaran vocal, menari, drama, dan seni atau mungkin bisa jadi pelajaran rap(?). Saat Youngjae dan Himchan sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras dan menampilkan sosok namja berwajah sangar dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam menatap seluruh penjuru kelas. "A.. Annyeong naneun Bang Yongguk Imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap Yongguk sambil tersenyum atau cengiran menampilkan bunny teeth khas dirinya lalu menundukkan badannya 90 derajat. Yongguk pun langsung mencari tempat duduk kosong yang berada dikelas ini dan ternyata ia mencari tempat yang paling pojok dan belakang kelas dimana didepannya ada Himchan dan Youngjae yang sedang adu tatap seperti berkata _'apa yang harus kita lakukan?'_ Yongguk pun berjalan melewati dua sejoli yang masih tatap menatap itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada salah seorang yang mengejek "Hai Bang Yongguk tidak ku duga ternyata kau selemah itu saat berkenalan dengan kami" Yongguk yang akan menundukkan pantatnya tiba-tiba terhenti, "Apa maksud perkataan mu pesek? Kau menganggapku lemah hah?" Yongguk berucap lengkap dengan suara beratnya sambil mendatangi sang pengejek lalu menarik leher kemeja anak itu " Kau ! berani-beraninya mengusik kenyamananku tak akan ku jamin kau akan betah dikelas ini! Camkkan itu bocah pesek! " usai berkata seperti itu Yongguk pun langsung kembali ketempat awalnya lalu memasang headset, anak yang baru saja didatangi Yongguk langsung ngos-ngosan dan bergidik ngeri melihat Yongguk ketika Yongguk melihat anak itu dengan mata tajamnya.

End? Or TBC?

Review please !

Note :

Mau kasih tau aja yaa reader –nim saya masih newbie banget disini, kemampuan nulisnya juga masih dibawah rata-rata jadi yaa maklumin aja ya reader hehe. Ini cerita murni dari pemikiran author sendiri loh yaa, berdasarkan Real Story huehe cuman yaa castnya ajin yang digangti. So, See You All. Thank You for Read this Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Begini hyung, aku dan Junhong mengikuti kelas akselerasi pada saat Junior High School jadi umur kami lebih muda daripada kalian, tak apa bukanjika kami memanggil kalian hyung?' / 'Selamat pagi murid-murid perkenalkan saya Song Mino, wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian' / 'Ne, ah Jung Daehyun' / 'Yoo Youngjae, kau bisa memanggilku Youngjae'_

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)

 **Other Cast**

Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan (BangHim) , Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong aka. Zelo (JongLo) , Yoo Youngwon ,Song Mino (WINNER) cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning !**

Boy x Boy, Typo everywhere, author newbie, bahasa ga jelas, bahasa susah dimengerti, alur ga jelas, so mohon kritik dan saran kalian dikolom Review

 **Disclaimer**

BAP punya BABY, TS, OrangTua mereka dan Tuhan

Happy Reading ~ !

Youngjae dan Himchan pun bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Yongguk tersebut. Tok.. tok.. tok sontak seluruh siswa didalam kelas menoleh kearah pintu "hyung, cepatlah jangan biarkan aku masuk sendiri, aku malu" suruh namja berbadan tinggi dan berwajah bayi tersebut kepada seseorang yang masih dibelakangnya, lalu munculah seseorang berbadan pendek /ekhem kurang tinggi tersebut kedalam kelas disusul oleh namja berbadan tinggi. "Annyoeong, maaf kami terlambat" ucap Jongup, namja berbadan pendek itu keseluruh penghuni kelas sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat diikuti Zelo, namja berbadan tinggi itu. Mereka pun duduk didepan Youngjae dan Himchan, "Annyeong, Himchan imnida dan ini Youngjae" Himchan memulai perkenalan mereka dengan menyentuh bahu sang namja berperawakan maskulin nan pendek itu, Jongup. "Aah aku Jongup dan ini Junhong" balas Jongup dan Himchan hanya mengangguk mengerti perkataan Jongup. "Panggil aku Zelo saja hyung" pinta Zelo kepada Himchan dan Youngjae yang langsung dihadiahi dengan wajah penuh kebingungan HimJae. "Begini hyung, aku dan Junhong mengikuti kelas akselerasi pada saat Junior High School jadi umur kami lebih muda daripada kalian, tak apa bukanjika kami memanggil kalian hyung?" jelas Jongup kepada HimJae yang saat ini mengangguk mengerti, "lalu berapa umur kalian?" Tanya Youngjae antusias. "Aku 13 tahun dan Jonguppie –hyung 14" jawab Zelo percaya diri. "EO!" balas HimJae berbarengan disertai suara yang meleking tinggi, setelah meminta maaf kepada seluruh teman sekelas, Himchan melanjutkan interogasi kepada pasangan JongLo ini, "hm Zelo –ah kenapa Jongup memanggilmu Junhong?" Tanya Himchan kepada Zelo, jujur saja Himchan bingung harus memanggil Zelo apa karna mempunyai 2 nama. "Ah sebenarnya nama asli ku Choi Junhong hyung tapi karna beberapa alasan orang-orang memanggilku Zelo, jadi terserah kalian hyung mau memanggil ku Junhong atau Zelo tak apa" jelas Zelo panjang lebar. "Aku memanggilnya Junhong karna aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil jadi tidak terbiasa jika harus memanggilnya dengan Zelo hyung" jelas Jongup juga. "Ah aku juga sebenarnya umurku lebih tua setahun darimu Youngjae –ah" ucap Himchan ke Youngjae yang hanya menatap bingung _'kenapa semua orang punya rahasia tersendiri'_ ucap Youngjae dalam hati, jujur saja ia bingung bukan main karna ia baru menemukan hal ini pada saat memasuki Vocational High School, dulu saat Junior High School semua teman-temannya masih sangat waras berbeda dengan keadaan teman-temannya saat ini. "Aku lahir 2 tahun lebih tua darimu Jae –ah, aku telat memasuki Senior High School karna aku harus membantu Noona ku bekerja di Amerika untuk waktu 1 tahun lebih sedangkan aku tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku disana, setelah pekerjaan Noonaku sudah selesai aku langsung ke Korea lagi dan melanjutkan sekolah disini, itulah mengapa aku lebih tua dari kalian, jadi kalian harus memanggilku hyung juga arra" jelas Himchan panjang lebar disertai tuntutan untuk memanggilnya hyung. "Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu hyung Himchan –ssi" turut Youngjae disertai kekehan dari mereka ber 4. "Bagaimana denganmu hyung? " Tanya Zelo ke Youngjae "Aku? Umur ku normal 15 tahun tidak seperti kalian yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Youngjae singkat yang malah membuat yang lain makin terkekeh. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka tanpa ada yang mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "Selamat pagi murid-murid perkenalkan saya Song Mino, wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" perkenalan singkat Mino membuat seisi kelas menjadi tegang, bagaimana tidak ia datang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin "Yak kalian tidak usah setegang itu, aku tidak akan memakan kalian, aku sudah membawa bekal tadi, oke mari kita pekenalan dengan murid satu-persatu." Disaat suasana kelas sedang hangat karena perkenalan antara murid dengan wali kelas tiba-tiba saja BRAK! "hosh.. hoshh.. maaf aku terlambat Saem tadi aku sehabis dihukum oleh kaka Senior karna terlambat datang mengikuti upacara sekali lagi maafkan aku Saem" Mohon Daehyun kepada sang Wali kelas. Mino yang saat itu sudah mulai akrab dengan suasana kelas ini akhirnya iba juga kepada Daehyun yang sudah basah lepek akibat keringat yang ia yakin pasti Daehyun disuruh lari kelling lapangan dibawah sinar matahari pagi belom lagi rambutnya yang sudah seperti singa yang bangun tidur berantakan ga karuan. "Baiklah untuk saat ini kau saya maafkan tapi untuk selanjutnya saya tidak mau ada murid yang telambat pada saat pelajaran saya, mengerti" ucap Mino tegas kesemua murid. "Baik Saem" jawab seluruh murid patuh. "Sebelum kau duduk silahkan perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" dan Daehyun mengangguk patuh "Anyeong yeorobun naneun Jung Daehyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Daehyun mohon bantuannya Bangapseumnida ." Daehyun membungkuk hormat "Oke kau bisa duduk disamping Bang Yongguk karna sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi Daehyun –ssi, Ah Yongguk –ssi bisa kau angkat tanganmu nah silahkan." Ucap Mino, Daehyun pun langsung menuju tempat Yongguk berada, "Annyeong Yongguk –ssi Bangapseumnida" ucap Daehyun ramah ke Yongguk yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan music terpaksa melepas headsetnya dan berkata "Kau boleh duduk disini tapi jangan pernah coba menggangguku saat aku sedang sibuk" Yongguk memeringati Daehyun akan kebiasaannya jika sedang sibuk lalu diganggu ia akan sangat marah dengan orang yang mengganggunya itu terkecuali orang terdekatnya "Baiklah Yongguk –ssi" balas Daehyun, Daehyun pun mendudukkan pantatnya dengan nyaman kecuali satu yaitu tidak ada teman berbicara, diliriknya kiri kanan teman-teman barunya sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, hahh salahkan saja ia yang telat bangun tidur dihari pertama masuk sekolah dan ia juga hampir tersesat karna ia baru pindahan dari Busan ke Seoul untung saja ia melihat murid yang berpakaian tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. "Hyung kau tidak ingin bekenalan dengan murid telat tadi?" Tanya Youngjae ke Himchan "Sebenarnya aku ingin Youngjae –ah tapi aku takut dengan orang yang disampingnya itu" jawab Himchan sambil sesekali melirik kea rah Yongguk yangs edang mendengarkan lagu dengan pulpen ditangannya. "Kau benar juga hyung" jawab youngjae membenarkan.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi bunyi juga yaitu bel pulang sekolah, seluruh murid langsung merapikan alat tulis mereka dan bergegas pulang. "Arah rumahmu kemana hyung?" Tanya Youngjae ke Himchan yang jujur saja Youngaje berharap Himchan satu arah dengannya dan akan pulang bersamanya. "Rumahku kearah sana, tapi aku dijemput dengan Noonaku Jae –ah. Ah !itu dia Noona ku, pai Youngjae –ah hati-hati nee." Youngjae pun membalas lambaian tangan Himchan, Youngjae pun menghela napas andaikan saja hyungnya hari ini bisa menjemputnya ah ia lupa dengan Zelo dan Jongup "Zelo –ah Jongup –ah kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Youngjae yang masih berharap bahwa Zelo dan Jongup satu arah dengannya. "Ini kami sedang ingin pulang hyung, kami duluan yaa pai" jawab Jongup yang disertai Zelo yang tersenyum kerah Youngjae, Youngjae pun melihat kearah mana mereka dan ternyata mereka kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumah Youngjae. Youngjae menghela napas gusar harusnya ini menjadi momen yang terbaik pada saat pulang sekolah bersama teman-teman tetapi ia malah sendiri menunggu dihalte yang sudah sepi seperti orang bodoh, bukan bukannya Youngjae takut naik bus sendiri hanya saja ia ingin seperti Junior High School nya dimana ia selalu pulang bersama dengan temannya, Peniel dan Jaebum pada saat pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang Youngjae yakin adalah murid dari Matoki Vocational High School yang juga mendudukkan diri disamping Youngjae _'ah mungkin sedang menunggu jemputan'_ pikir Youngjae dalam hati. "Maaf mengganggumu boleh aku bertanya ? apakah arah bis ini akan melewati jalan Gongnam?" Tanya Daehyun hati-hati ke orang yang disampingnya. Youngjae pun menoleh karna berasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, "Aaa ia ini arahnya, kau anak yang telat itu bukan?" Tanya Youngaje antusias karna jujur ia butuh teman berbicara sekarang. "Ne, ah Jung Daehyun" Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya menunggu Youngjae mebalas salamnya. Youngjae pun kaget tetapi ia juga membalas uluran pemuda tampan didepannya ini " Yoo Youngjae, kau bisa memanggilku Youngjae" balas Youngjae. _'astaga kenapa ia sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja dan apa ini, kenapa jantung ku berdebar sangat kencang, tuhan jangan kau ambil nyawaku sekarang ku mohon aku masih ingin hidup'_ batin daehyun dalam hati, lain halnya dengan Youngaje _'aigoo kenapa tangannya terasa sangat hangat dan wajahnya astaga ia sangat tampan, aish apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae, dia namja kau tahu itu'_ batin Youngjae mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya.

TBC? Or Delete?

RnR Please !

Note :

Gimana?udah panjang kan? Hehe ini DaeJae nya udah ada ko oh iya kenapa saya make si Mino sebagai guru ? Soalnya saya keinget pas di WIN yang kaki Mino keseleo dia jadi guru yang akhirnya ngebeatbox, okedeh itu dulu

Balasan review chap 1 :

: iya ini udah di update, wah beneran bagus yaa?menurutku ini masih acak-acakan, makasih ya semangatnya J

BABY L Soo : hmm aku gatau bakalan OOC apa engga, yang Youngaje kehilangan nametag itu aku sesuain pas dia kehilangan pasportnya pas mau ke Singapur di BAP Diary kalo ga salah ada ko yang akhirnya Youngaje dibilang Pabo sama BABY, maaf yaa kalau ada sedikit OOC ^^

Faticha13 : huwee ini udah panjang lohh aku nulisnyaa, okedeh dicoba lebih panjang lagi yaa, makasih semangatnyaa J

Jung Rae Gun : iya ini udah di update J gomawo nee

Bbangssang : oke ini udah dilanjut J

KJMZYX : iya ini udah diempanin DaeJae kk ~

Ibob : oke gomawo J


	3. Chapter 3

_'Aku turun dipemberhentian ke 2, ah tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embelan -ssi aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu, kita kan teman menurutku lebih baik kau memanggilku Daehyun –ah atau Daehyunnie saja, sesukamu' / 'Berbuat baiklah pada mereka, dan jangan lupa kenalkan pada hyung mu ini otte' / 'Ish aku ini sudah besar Jung Daehyun –ssi jangan meremehkan ku seperti itu' / 'Yak apa kau tidak mendengarku Himchan –ssi? Tolonglah, aku butuh tipe-x itu sekarang. Ata kau Yoo –ssi bisakah kau mengambilkan tipe-x ku yang terjatuh?'/_ ' _Habis tampang kau saat pertama kali masuk kelas ini membuat ku bergidik ngeri, kau tau , kau seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus akan mangsa.'_

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)

 **Other Cast**

Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan (BangHim) , Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong aka. Zelo (JongLo) , Yoo Youngwon , cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning !**

Boy x Boy, Typo everywhere, author newbie, bahasa ga jelas, bahasa susah dimengerti, alur ga jelas, so mohon kritik dan saran kalian dikolom Review

 **Disclaimer**

BAP punya BABY, TS, OrangTua mereka dan Tuhan

Happy Reading ~ !

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya masih dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai suatu suara membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua yang akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Tiin… tiin.. dengan terpaksa Youngjae melepaskan tangannya dari Daehyun terlebih dahulu, "Kajja Daehyun –ssi" ajak Youngjae sambil masuk kedalam bis tersebut disusul Daehyun dari belakang. Youngjae pun langsung mencari tempat yang sekiranya cukup untuk mereka berdua, beberapa menit berlalu hanya suara deruman mobil dan suara penumpang yang menemani perjalanan mereka berdua, Youngjae yang sudah bosan akhirnya mengalahkan sifat egoism nya, "Ah Daehyun –ssi kau akan turunan dipemberhentian berapa?" Tanya Youngjae sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan menatap daehyun, "Aku turun dipemberhentian ke 2, ah tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embelan -ssi aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu, kita kan teman menurutku lebih baik kau memanggilku Daehyun –ah atau Daehyunnie saja, sesukamu" jawab Daehyun sambil menatap mata Youngaje dalam, Youngjae yang sedari tadi ditatap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sang pemuda tampan didepannya ini, tadi pun saaat Daehyun menjelaskan ia hanya mendengar kata 'Daehyunnie' saja karna ia sibuk meneliti lekukan garis wajah Daehyun. "Youngjae –ah apa kau mendengar ku?" Tanya Daehyun ke Youngjae yang masih sibuk menatap Daehyun dengan tampang polosnya, pasalnya sedari tadi Youngjae hanya diam tak bergeming. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang kuat Daehyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Youngaje, sontak Youngjae langsung sadar dari lamunan indahnya itu. "Nde? Wae Daehyunnie?"tanya Youngaje polos. Daehyun yang mendengar suara lembut Youngaje mengalun dipendengarannya membuat hatinya sangat senang, setidaknya Youngaje sudah menganggapnya teman sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa, kau kenapa diam sedari tadi? Aku berbicara tapi kau hanya diam." Ucap Daehyun dengan tampang yang ia buat sebal, "aa mian Dae aku terlalu banyak tekanan saat masuk sekolah hari ini jadi yaa kau tau lah" jawab Youngaje bohong, padahal ia sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Daehyun. "Jangan terlalu dibebankan Youngjae –ah, eo sedikit lagi aku akan turun jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, itu akan mengurangi konsentrasi mu. Ppai Youngjae –ah" saran Daehyun sebelum ia benar-benar lepas dari pandangan seorang Yoo youngaje. Youngjae pun hanya duduk diam sambil memegang dadanya kuat-kuat yang mulai berdebar kencang. _'apakah ini yang disebut Love at First Sight?'_ ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian, tetapi saat melihat Dehyun , Youngaje merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya, biasanya jika ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya ia tak akan segugup dan secanggung ini apalagi tangannya sudah mulai keringat dingin, apakah ini gejala penyakit? Love syndrome? Ah ia bahkan tak berpikir jika ia akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria, sesama jenisnya. Bicara sesama jenis ia baru ingat jika ia dan Daehyun adalah laki-laki, dan perasaannya ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, ia harus mengubur perasaan ini dan mencoba untuk terbiasa jika harus bertatap muka dengan Daehyun . Ya ia harus.

…

Matahari telah tiba, tanda hari baru sudah tiba. Dan kita lihat seorang Yoo Youngjae yang sedang makan sarapannya dengan hikmat tanpa teriakan-teriakan seperti kemarin pagi. "Bagaimana sekolah mu kemarin Jae –ah?" Tanya Youngwon sebelum menyuapi nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. "Baik dan lancar hyung, kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh hyung dan yang lebih anehnya lagi mereka adalah temanku hyung" jelas Youngjae dengan mata berbinar. "Maksudmu? Hyung tidak mengerti, jika mereka adalah orang aneh dan mereka adalah temanmu berarti kau juga termasuk orang aneh itu dong?" Tanya Youngwon sakartis disertai kekehan. "Ish aku tidak aneh hyung, hanya saja teman sebangku ku lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, lalu orang yang berada didepan mejaku mengikuti kelas akselerasi sewaktu Junior High School sehingga mereka lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, lalu ada orang yang baru masuk langsung berbuat onar dan kerjaannya hanya mendengarkan music dan memegang pulpen aku juga tidak yakin apa aku bisa berteman dengannya nanti, dan yang terkahir ada orang yang pulang bersama denganku kemarin, ia datang terlambat dan masuk kelas terlambat pula huhh dasar namja pabbo" ucap Youngjae panjang lebar disertai dengan raut muka yang berubah-ubah. "Berbuat baiklah pada mereka, dan jangan lupa kenalkan pada hyung mu ini otte" balas Youngwon sambil berdiri bersiap merapikan peralatan makan. "Kau sudah siap Jae –ah?" Tanya Youngwon ke Youngaje yang sedang merapihkan dasinya. "sudah hyung, kajja" jawab Youngjae, dan ia langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil sang hyung.

…

Setelah turun dari mobil sang hyung, Youngjae langsung masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya hingga suatu suara yang membuatnya menoleh "Youngjae –ah !" panggil Daehyun dari kejauhan sambil tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Youngaje, Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun berlari kearahnya membuatnya bersemu. "Kajja kita masuk kelas bersama" ajak Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan dari Youngjae. "Youngjae –ah apa kemarin kau pulang dengan selamat?" Tanya Daehyun basa-basi. "Eh? Tidak, aku pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat, wae?" jawab Youngjae seadanya, "Habisnya kemarin saatku turun dari bis kau masih diam, kukira kau dibawa kabur oleh supir bus itu" ceplos Daehyun yang dihadiahi jitakan dikepalanya dari Youngjae, "Ish aku ini sudah besar Jung Daehyun –ssi jangan meremehkan ku seperti itu" kesal Youngjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya berapa centi, "Aku tidak yakin jika kau sudah besar" cibir Daehyun, ternyata ia ingin membangunkan singa yang sedang lapar, "Yak ! kemari kau Jung Daehyun !" Youngjae pun berlari mengejar Daehyun hingga mereka sampai dikelas, Daehyun pun langsung menutup kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima hadiah dari Youngjae yang lain, tetapi setelah ia menutup matanya ia tidak merasakan apapun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan melihat Youngjae yang sedang menegak air minumnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Youngjae –ah?" Tanya Daehyun, jujur ia bingung ia kira Youngjae akan kembali memukulnya tetapi Youngjae malah santai saja, "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa hah?" jawab Youngjae ketus, mencoba untuk marah rupanya. "Yaa aku tau kau sedang minum tapi kenapa kau tidak memukulku?" Tanya Daehyun hati-hati "karna aku haus bodoh, mengejarmu menguras semua energiku pagi ini, anggap saja kita impas Daehyun –ssi" jawab Youngjae penuh penekanan, Daehyun pun hanya tersenyum, melihat wajah Youngjae yang bemandikan keringat mebuat daehyun ingin sekali mengelap (duh bahasanya) keringat itu, dan suatu lampu muncul diatas kepala Daehyun, dengan cekatan ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan menemukan sapu tangan yang kemarin ia taruh _'untung saja masih bersih'_ batin Daehyun. Dengan hati-hati ia memberikan sapu tangan miliknya untuk Youngjae agar mebersihkan sisa-sisa peluh itu, "gomawo Daehyunnie" kata Youngjae manis ke Daehyun, dan demi apa daehyun ingin memakan youngjae saat itu juga.

…

Bel kelas pun berbunyi, para siswa pun langsung kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing termasuk Daehyun dan Youngaje yang tadi sempat hampir berantem. "Youngjae –ah tadi kau kenapa dengan si Jung itu?" Tanya Himchan penasaran. "Tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Youngjae singkat sambil kembali mencatat catatan yang diberikan oleh Kang Sonsaengnim. "Ish aku serius Jae –ah" desak Himchan yang mulai menggoynag-goyangkan bangkunya dengan mulut yang dipoutkan sedikit. "Ish hyung berhentilah seperti anak kecil, ingat umur mu hyung kau bahkan lebih tua daripadaku" ucap Youngjae asal yang akhirnya Himchan malah makin menggoyang-goyangkan bangkunya mengakibatkan tipe-x yang ada di meja Yongguk jatuh kebawah meja Himchan. "Eo ! Jae –ah itu tipe-x siapa ya?" Tanya himchan dengan tampang bodohnya, "Bisa kau ambilkan tipe-x ku yang ada dibawah mejamu Himchan –ssi?" Tanya Yongguk dengan tampangnya yang masih dingin itu disertai suaranya yang berat. Himchan pun langsung bergidik ngeri mengetahui ia telah mengganggu sang singa yang sedang tidur. Daehyun yang disamping Yongguk hanya bisa berdoa agar Youngjae dan Himchan temannya sebangkunya Youngjae itu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa nanti. "Himchan –ssi apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Yongguk, dari nada bicaranya ia sudah tidak sedingin tadi, Himchan yang masih pada tempatnya dan tidak bergeming apapun membuat Youngjae menoleh mendapati sang hyung yang sedang memegangi almamater yang dipakainya hingga kusut, Youngjae pun tidak tega melihat kondisi Himchan yang seperti itu, ingin youngjae membantu tetapi apa boleh buat ia juga takut sama seperti Himchan. "Yak apa kau tidak mendengarku Himchan –ssi? Tolonglah, aku butuh tipe-x itu sekarang. Ata kau Yoo –ssi bisakah kau mengambilkan tipe-x ku yang terjatuh?" pinta Yongguk dengan wajah yang sudah memelas, inilah yongguk yang asli yang hangat dengan semua orang, yang masih manja dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Daehyun yang mendengar suara yongguk berubah dari biasanya menoleh, melihat Yongguk yang sedang berharap bahwa Himchan atau Youngjae mengambilkan tipe-x nya itu. "Youngjae –ah kau mendengar perkataan Yongguk bukan?" Tanya Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan dari Youngjae. Youngjae segera mengambil tipe-x itu dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, sedangkan himchan masih ditempatnya menonton Youngjae yang sedang berusaha mengambil tipe-x itu. "Cha Yongguk –ah, ige" ucap youngjae ke Yongguk yang dihadiahi gummy smile dari yongguk "Gomawo Youngjae –ah. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu itu? Kau bisa memanggilku Yonguk hyung karna aku lebih tua dari mu 2 tahun, kau juga Daehyun –ah" jelas Yongguk panjang lebar, sedangkan Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya diam lalu mengangguk, sungguh ia merasa Yongguk kasar dan sangar hanya dari luar saja tetapi didalamnya ia sangat baik dan hangat. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman ne? maafkan ku yang memberikan kalian kesan yang tidak baik saat kalian pertama kali melihatku, itu semua karna si hidung pesek " jelas yongguk, "Ne hyung kami akan berteman dneganmu" ucap Youngjae manis membuat yongguk merasa nyaman berada disekitarnya.

…

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa yang sudah lapar langsung mengerumuni kantin. "Ayo hyung kita ke kantin, aku penasaran dengan kantin sekolah ini, mereka bilang sekolah ini mempunyai kantin bakso yang enak" ajak Youngjae ke Himchan yang masih merapihkan alat tulisnya. "Ne Youngjae –ah. Ah Jongup Zelo kau kekantin juga bukan? Ayo kita bersama-sama." Ajak Himchan yang dibalas anggukan dari pasangan JongLo itu. Mereka pun keluar kelas menuju kantin, sampainya disana Yougnjae langsung mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya cukup untuk mereka ber 4 sedangkan Himchan sedang memesan bakso yang Youngjae bilang tadi. Disaat Youngjae, Himchan, Jongup dan Zelo sedang makan tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang datang ke mereka ber 4. "Apa boleh kita bergabung Youngjae –ah?" Tanya Daehyun ke Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan dari sang empunya. "Kau duduklah Daehyun –ah, aku yang akan memesan makanan" suruh Yongguk ke Daehyun "Hyung aku mau baksonya yang banyak yaa" pinta Daehyun dengan nyengir. "Dia jadi baik padamu?" Tanya Youngjae penuh selidik ke Daehyun, pasalnya sebelum insiden tadi Yongguk bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan orang-orang termasuk daehyun yang disampingnya. "Ne, dia bilang kmarin ia harus dikejar target untuk menulis lagu makanya ia sangat tertekan dan emosional." Jelas Daehyun ke Youngjae. Setelah Yonguk kembali dengan 2 mangkok bakso, Youngjae mulai memperkenalkan Yongguk ke temannya yang lain (Himchan, Jongup dan Zelo). Setelah perkenalan itu selesai keadaan yang disekitar mereka sudah tidak secanggung tadi karna Daehyun yang selalu saja mencibir Youngjae membuat yang lain tertawa bahkan Himchan juga ikut mencibir Youngjae yang akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama. "Aku tidak mengira jika kau sangat takut denganku Himchan –ah." Kata Yongguk ke Himchan sedang yang lain diam, mendengar dialog dari kedua hyung tertuanya. "Habis tampang kau saat pertama kali masuk kelas ini membuat ku bergidik ngeri, kau tau , kau seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus akan mangsa." perkataan Himchan membuat Yongguk tertawa lantang. "Kenapa kau?apa itu lucu?" Tanya hImchan dengan muka yang sebal, "Itu sangat lucu Himchan –ah, kau orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin hahaha" kata Yongguk diikuti kekehan dari yang lain. Sampai akhirnya bel kelas berbunyi, tanda akan dimulai pelajaran selanjutnya dan waktu istirahat telah selesai.

TBC? or Delete?

Review please !

Note :

Uwaaa ! apa ini? apa itu? maaf ya reader -nim kalo makin kesana alurnya makin ga jelas terus juga terlalu cepet, tapi bakal diusahain kok makin kesana bakalan makin baik, oh iya makasih banget yaa yang udah review dan ngasih semangat dan do'a wkwk. Okee See you all next chap !

Biggest thanks to :

 **faticha13, Bbangssang, , Jung Rae Gun, Yamashita657,Guest077, wei-choco, kekemato, and all of you guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae (DaeJae)

 **Other Cast**

Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan (BangHim) , Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong aka. Zelo (JongLo) ,cast akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning !**

Boy x Boy, Typo everywhere, author newbie, bahasa ga jelas, bahasa susah dimengerti, alur ga jelas, alur kecepetan

 **Disclaimer**

BAP punya BABY, TS, OrangTua mereka dan Tuhan

Happy Reading ~ !

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden tipe-x jatuh dan perkenalan mereka dikantin, kini ke enamnya menjadi sangat akrab dan tak terasa sudah 2 bulan mereka sekolah di Matoki Vocational High School. Serta sudah tumbuh kasih sayang diantara mereka yang mungkin lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun teman (?)

Masa ulangan telah belalu kini mereka diberikan liburan dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu dan 6 bersahabat itu menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka untuk menginap dirumah Youngjae dan sesekali liburan keluar.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan mereka dimulai, mereka ber 6 sudah berkumpul dirumah Youngjae dan sedang sibuk merapihkan bawaan mereka. Keadaan rumah Youngjae memang sangat mendukung untuk mereka dikarenakan hyung Youngjae. Youngwon, sedang melakukan dinas ke luar kota, jadi bisa dipastikan suasanan rumah Youngjae yang sepi dan tidak ada yang menganggu kegiatan mereka.

"kita akan tidur dimana hyung?" Tanya Jongup ke Youngjae yang sedang membersihkan ruang TV. Youngjae yang mendengar Jongup bertanya kepadanya, akhirnya menaruh peralatannya, dan berpikir.

"kalau aku sudah pasti dikamarmu kan Jae?" kata Daehyun.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang tidur dikamar, semuanya tidur diruang TV, Arachi?" kata Youngjae dengan suara yang sedang, dan yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau pakaian, tak apa ditaruh dikamarku agar tidak berantakan diruang TV" kata Youngjae, lagi.

"hyung kau punya video game Pokemon?"kata Junhong girang melihat kaset video game yang berada didalam rak dibawah TV.

"Nde, bermainlah sesuka kalian, aku tau kau dan Jongup suka bermain video game kk." Kata Youngjae sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Okee, ayo Jonguppie hyung kita bermain." Kata Junhong ke Jongup yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Jongup, mereka pun larut dalam suasana game yang mereka ciptakan.

Selagi maknae line sedang bermain, yang lain malah sibuk menonton film action dilaptop serta ditemani beberapa ah ani banyak manan, kenapa mereka memakai laptop? Jawaban ya karna satu-satunya TV yang Youngjae punya sedang dipakai oleh para maknae. Saat adegan yang paling menegangkan bermain (?), tiba-tiba Daehyun berteriak kelaparan sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Youngjae yang sedang menganggur.

"Youngjae –ah aku lapar" kata Daehyun dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Aish kau sudah menghabiskan 2 bungkus cemilan Dae" kata Youngjae malas dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju ke laptop. Daehyun yang diacuhkan Youngjae pun akhirnya mulai menyerang Himchan.

"Himchan hyung tolong aku, aku lapar" kata Daehyun dengan tangan yang ditaruh diatas perut. Himchan pun sama seperti Youngjae, yang dijawab Himchan dengan hembusan nafas yang tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu begitu kelaparan akhirnya mengangkat suara, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rumahnya dan ia harus memenuhi kebutuhan tamunya.

"didalam dapur ada persediaan ramyun Dae, masaklah" kata Youngjae. Yongguk yang mendengar kata ramyun langsung tersadar dari dunianya.

"Apa kau bilang Jae? Ramyun?" kata Yongguk dengan mata yang berbinar sambil menunjukan bunny teeth miliknya.

"Hyung minta buatkan saja sama Daehyun ne, aku sedang malas ke dapur" kata Youngjae yang mulai meselonjorkan kakinya yang pegal akibat Daehyun yang tiduran dipaha Youngjae.

"Daehyun –ah masakan ramyun untuk aku juga nee" kata Yongguk setengah berteriak, membuat kedua maknae line mempause kan game mereka.

"Daehyun hyung sedang membuat ramen? Kita juga mau hyung" kata Junhong sambil berlari menuju dapur. Dan tak berapa lama, Junhong kembali keruang tamu dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Ada apa Junhong –ah? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Himchan ketika film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai.

"Mana ramenku Junhong –ah?" Tanya Yongguk ke Junhong yang masing tetap pada posisinya, berdiri. Junhong pun melirik Youngjae yang terdiam.

"Youngjae hyung, Daehyun hyung tidak tau dimana kau menyembunyikan ramyunnya" kata Junhong polos.

"Aish si bodoh itu merepotkan sekali" kata Youngjae sambil bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menyusul Daehyun.

Himchan pun mengendikkan bahu saat Yongguk melihatnya seperti bertanya ' _ada apa?_ '. Akhirnya pasangan BangHim dan JongLo berkumpul untuk menonton berita saja sambil menunggu pelayan mereka, DaeJae membawakan makanan.

"Jadi kau hanya berdiam duduk disini saja? Bukannya mencari eh?" kata Youngjae setelah sampai didapur dan menemukan Daehyun yang hanya duduk dimeja makan dengan wajah yang ditelungkupkan ke meja.

"Aku sangat lapar Jae" kata Daehyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Youngjae.

"kau sangat merepotkan sekali Jung, sudahlah aku saja yang masak" kata Youngjae sambil memakai celemek berwarna pink yang bergambar bunga, menambhakan kesan manis Youngjae.

Disaat Youngjae sedang memasak ramyun, Daehyun hanya diam memperhatikan Youngjae. _'ugh kau sangat manis Youngjae –ah, apa tak apa jika aku mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku?'_ Daehyun pun melamun dengan khayalan yang dibuat, hingga ia tak sadar jika Youngjae sedang memperhatikannya dengan duduk diseberang meja makan. Youngjae pun tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Ayo Dae jangan bengong terus, aku tau kau lapar,ayo bantu aku. Cepat bawakan mangkuk untuk yang lain" kata Youngjae setengah menyuruh ke Daehyun.

Daehyun pun mengangguk lalu berdiri mengambil persediaan mangkuk Youngjae, dan langsung menyusul Youngjae yang sudah sampai diruang TV.

"Whoaa pesanan kita sudah sampai hyung" kata Junhong semangat.

"Naah selamat makan !" kata Yongguk setelah selesai membagikan semua ramyun ke semua dongsaengnya.

"Maaf hyung malam ini kita hanya makan ramyun saja, aku belum belanja lagi hehe" kata Youngjae ditengah-tengah keheningan mereka.

"Tak apa Jae, besok kita belanja otte?" kata Himchan berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya ini yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jinjja hyung? Whoaa besok kita akan makan besar" kata Youngjae girang.

skip time pas makan

"hyung aku ngantuk" kata Junhong manja yang mulai menaruh kepalanya dipaha Yongguk. Himchan yang melihat adegan itu hanya mentap malas.

"Yak maknae, menjauhlah dari Yongguk, kau tidak melihat apa wajahnya yang kesakitan menahan berat kepalamu itu?" kata Himchan sarkatis yang membuat Yongguk mendelikkan matanya ke Himchan. Himchan yang merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Yongguk akhirnya menelan ludahnya kasar. Sedangkan DaeJaeUp sedang merapihkan peralatan mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci" kata Daehyun yang langsung menarik tangan Youngjae menjauh dari tempat cuci piring.

"Wae Daehyunnie? Biasanya kau yang malah menyuruhku untuk mencuci piring hm?" kata Youngjae mengintimidasi perlakuan Daehyun yang menurut Youngjae jauh dari kata biasa.

"Ngg, aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan Jae, tadi kan kau sudah memasak nah sekarang gantian aku yang mencuci, dan kau Moon Jongup bantu aku untuk mengelap piring yang sudah kucuci nanti otte" kata Daehyun setengah tergagap. Jongup yang mendapat suruhan dari hyungnya itu hanya mengangguk patuh (polos sekali kau moon -_-). Sedangkan Youngjae hanya diam duduk dimeja makan.

 _'Tuhan apakah tak apa jika aku menyukainya? Aku tau ini salah tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang kulakukan benar atau tidak. Membuka hatiku untuk seorang namja pabo sepertinya? Hahh'_ kata Youngjae dalam hati. Jujur sebenarnya ia bingung dengan hatinya sekarang. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini, ini lebih membingungkan daripada rumus-rumus fisika yang dibencinya. Youngjae straight, ia selalu meyakinkan perkataan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi nyatanya? Ah ia tidak tau. Youngjae memang belum pernah jatuh cinta, baik pada yeoja maupun namja jadi sekalinya jatuh cinta yaa seperti ini.

Cprat ..! (?)

Jongup menyipratkan air ke muka Youngjae yang sedang melamun yang akhirnya Youngjae menatap tidak suka ke Jongup.

"Moon Jongup ! apa yang kau lakukan huh?" kata Youngjae yang mulai mengejar Jongup yang juga entah dari kapan sudah melarikan diri dari Youngjae.

"Yak kemari kau !" kata Youngjae setelah menemukan Jongup yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh besar Junhong. Youngjae pun langsung menggelitikan tubuh Jongup yang sedang bergeliat (?) tidak jelas.

"Ahaha ahaha ampun hyung !" kata Jongup yang masih dikelitikin sama Youngjae. Akhirnya Youngjae pun mensudahkan acara menggelitikin Jongup setelah dirasa ia cukup puas. Youngja pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan bersiap tidur, aku, Junhong dan Yongguk akan tidur duluan" kata Himchan yang mulai memakai kaos kaki "Oh iya Youngjae –ah jangan lupa matikan lampunya ne" kata Himchan, lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung membersihkan diri seadanya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu, bersiap untuk istirahat tidur. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah tertidur, Youngjae pun mematikan lampu sesuai suruhan Himchan.

(posisi tidur mereka, Yongguk, Himchan, Junhong, Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae)

Disaat semuanya sudah terlelap tidur, lain halnya dengan Youngjae yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah, bukannya ia tidak terbiasa tidur diluar seperti ini hanya saja pemikirannya didapur tadi kembali bergentayang hingga ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang semenit. Daehyun yang berada disamping Youngjae mengetahui bahwa sahabat manisnya ini tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya dengan mata yang tertutup Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae yang sedang memunggungi Daehyun. Youngjae yang mendapat pelukan dipinggangnya pun kaget, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum hangat mengingat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya adalah Daehyun jadi tak mungkin jika bukan Daehyun yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Youngjae pun mencoba memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Daehyun pun tersenyum didalam tidurnya, berharap jika ini adalah mimpi yang indah untuknya.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan bersama, menuai perasaan yang sudah tumbuh diantara mereka.

Yeey akhirnya bisa ngeupdate ini FF wkwk, gimana ya readers sebenernya udah gatau mau dibuat apa ini FF tapi ngeliat review kalian aku jadi berasa ada utang gimana gitu sama kalian -_-. Yaa mohon maaf ya readers kalo FF nya ga sesuai keinginan kalian dan makasih banyak banget yang udah nyempetin buat review ^^ hhe dan maaf juga karna ga bisa ngebalesin review kalian tapi saran dan kritik akan dipertimbangkan lagi. Dan lagi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau dicepetin hehe bingung mau ditaro apa disitu akhirnya aku cepetin aja wkwk. So akhir kata Review Juseyoo ~

Annyeong ~


End file.
